Ainoko
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: [Future set. Summary change.] An Avatar's escape, a leader's revenge, and a young girl's decision. All the makings for a perfect adventure.
1. Prologue: The End of the Battle

**Chapter Warning:** Fire, unknown voices, Katara/Zuko, and evil family members

_Fire Water_

**Prologue: The End of the Battle**

All she remembered was fire.

Katara stared at the ceiling, unblinking. Sulfur, coal, _fire_, it surrounded her like a prison.

Fire. She was starting to remember more. A _ship_- no a fleet of ships. _Fire_, but it didn't hit them. _Them_: her brother, herself, and…

_The Avatar._

They'd glided through. They had been fine. They were always fine.

Her stomach turned as she remembered…

_Aang_ swerving to avoid one fireball, only to be hit by another. There had been a smell of burning fur as Appa had dropped. The smell of burning flesh as Aang's arm sizzled. She and _Sokka_ had fallen off, into the boiling water beneath them. A _scream_. Her scream. She had hit the water a moment after her brother, who was warm, but she could tell he would not last much longer. Neither would she. Darkness edged around her as she heard the sounds of victory. They had captured the Avatar. The _Fire Nation_ had captured the Avatar.

She had closed her eyes.

When she had opened them again, she had been here.

Sokka. Where was Sokka?

Aang? Was he really captured?

"Drink," said a sudden voice beside her. Who was it? She couldn't move. A sigh. An arm around her stomach and a hand to hold her back. She was sitting up. A bowl was placed in front of her, filled with a crimson liquid.

Blood? No. Soup. A tempting aroma. Slowly she moved her fingers, willing them to curl and uncurl.

"It's not poisoned," said the voice, mistaking her lack of movement for hesitant suspicion.

She managed to move her arm and part her lips. She drank it.

"Your companions," the voice said, his annoyance dimming, "The Avatar is being held in the Fire Nation palace. The other… dead."

I hope I'm being poisoned.

The Fire Nation had now taken her entire family away.

"Drink it," the voice had noticed she'd set the bowl down. "It'll help you heal."

I'd rather die.

She felt movement beside her. The voice was standing up. "I will return later."



The voice kept its promise and returned sometime later with more soup. Katara had enough strength to sit herself up, but anymore movement than that, and she nearly cried in pain.

"Have you got your voice back?"

Her silence was response enough.

"You should drink more."

I won't drink. I want to die.

"I wish you could talk, or would. Most of the men have left, now that the Fire Nation is victorious."

Aang will break free. Aang will break free.

"Get well. I need conversation."

The voice left.



After the next few days, Katara was determined to find out who the mysterious voice was. Finding herself with enough strength to finally speak and move, she waited for him to come.

It was not he. The man threw the soup down and turned to leave.

"Where is he?" she heard herself ask. Her voice was weak, no more than a whisper. But the man stopped and faced her.

"In his room, tearing everything up. Haven't seen him this angry in a while."

She pulled herself up. "What happened?"

The man gave a loud sniff and turned back around. "Got a message. Made him angry."

Katara picked up the bowl and stared into the crimson liquid as if it would give her answers.

Is Aang okay? Is he looking for me?

No. She could sense it. Nothing was right.

She downed her soup before it could say anything else.



Katara spent three more days alone. She was sick of the stupid soup and wanted to get off her bed. Slowly she slid her legs off and rested them on the floor. Carefully she lifted herself up. Her legs shook for a moment, not used to her weight, but she could stand. She took a cautious step and wobbled.

The door opened and she turned herself, swayed for a moment, and toppled forward. She hit the ground with a dull thud and a grunt. Suddenly she was yanked up and steadied and helped back to the bed.

"You're still too weak. You shouldn't move much."

The voice. She gave a relieved smile. He set her down on the bed, and for the first time she got a good look at his face.

Zuko…

The same scarred eye, the brow furrowed in anger or worry, the same person she'd been running from for ages.

"Y-you…" she whispered.

He ignored her and stood straight. "Glad you got your voice back."

"B-but…"

"I suppose you can do without the soup, since it's all over the floor."

It's Zuko. Zuko's been taking care of me.

"How did I get here?" she asked suddenly, surprising herself.

Zuko turned to look at her. "We dragged you onboard during the battle between the Avatar and the Fire Nation ships. We thought the Avatar might give himself up for you. Then the Fire Nation won and took the Avatar aboard. I couldn't just throw you back, and I didn't want to. Your other companion though…"

"Brother," she said softly, "He was my brother."

Zuko turned away quickly. We knew it was too late to save him. You didn't wake up for days."

Sokka…

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing left to do."

"Will you let me go?"

"If you wish. But you are still too weak."

"Aren't you going to return to the Fire Nation? You're _victorious_." She spat out the last word as if it were a disgusting taste.

"I can't go back. I'm not sure what I'll do."

"You had news the other day. It made you angry."

He started and turned to face her. "It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll bring you more food later."

What about Aang?

"Wait!" she shouted to his retreating back, "What about Aang? He's trapped. Aren't you going to do something? He said you did something before. Last time he was captured. You… You saved him! Aren't you going to do that now?"

Zuko gave her a long look. She though sadness might've passed through his eyes.

"There's no point. Not anymore."



Katara pressed Zuko constantly for news of Aang. He continued to feed her (something besides soup) and soon she managed to get the news that had made him so angry.

"The Fire Lord has died," he said.

His father.

"You inherit the throne," she mused aloud.

"No. My sister has taken his place."

"What happens to you then?"

"I remain in exile."

He was exiled?

"That was why I hunted the Avatar. He was my last chance to return to my country. Now it's too late. My sister would rather kill me than let me return."

"Why were you exiled?"

He touched his scarred eye and hung his head.

"They'd keep Aang alive," she said abruptly, "To kill him would mean you'd have to hunt him down again."

He grunted.

She asked for more news.



By the time Katara was fully healed (two whole moths and then some), she had heard no good news. Her hope that Aang would escape and find her was dying. Zuko even attempted to console her as she professed her worries.

She realized they had misjudged Zuko. He was hardly cold, nor a conniving villain. He had a hear buried beneath his bitterness, one that cared for his family, his nation, and the people close to him. He as noble and passionate. (What else could you expect from fire?)

And she thought she might be falling in love with him.

Quickly she hid the thought in the back of her mind and ignored it. She decided that her attachment to the exiled prince was a lack of someone lese to attach herself to. She wished to return to her own tribe. She knew people there.

Yet…

She felt hesitant to leave. Zuko had no place to go, and her closest friends and the last of her family were all gone. For all she knew, the Fire Nation had killed her tribe.

Zuko continued to bring what little news he could find. Perhaps he really did miss conversation; they exhausted every topic. But they were both hungry for good news and getting none.

They had been adrift for weeks now, heading in no general direction, but now they realized they were going south. It seemed Katara's decision whether to go home or stay was being made for her. She told him this.

"You want to return home?" He almost seemed stricken by the idea.

"It's a thought," she murmured uncertainly.

She could see a flicker of almost jealousy: she could return home and he could not.

"I would stay," she murmured softly, so softly she barely heard it.

He turned his head and bowed it slightly. "You should return to your family."

"I have no family." Her murmuring was only slightly louder, a mumble at best. "They're all dead."

He caught her meaning; she could see it. He closed his eyes and made a noise of discontent. The Fire Nation had killed her family and he wished to be apart of it.

He muttered something, and she leaned close to hear. He said it again, and she caught the final word.

"Stay."

I would.

"I want you to stay."

I would.

"Stay."

I will.

"I will."

She leaned closer hesitantly. He turned to face her again, and their lips brushed together in a small, uncertain kiss.



Fire blazed before Katara. She squirmed back, sliding against the walls of the cavern she was hiding in too avoid being scorched. She groaned as pain like a thousand hot needles being forced into her swollen stomach rushed through her.

Her life was slipping away. Fire Nation soldiers had finally caught up with Zuko, and he was fighting. Would he return in time to see her?

(Please come soon.)

She was not the only one in pain. She could hear beyond the cave screams and shots of injuries.

Her last breath was coming up.

(Hurry.)

It would come early, she knew that. Her last breath would go to the unborn child in her stomach.

(Please.)

Darkness edged at her vision, and she laid a hand on her belly.

(Please…)

Black.



Zuko dodged flame after flame. There was little time left. He had to end this soon.

"I'd always hoped I'd be the one to kill you, brother," Azula grinned, "I guess I get my wish."

He gave no reply. He was scarred all over now, and he needed to move before his life was in even more danger.

She shot a bout of flames at him and he jumped back, barely dodging them. There was no time left.

It was either kill or run. He had to choose.



He had taken too much time.

Zuko crawled into the cave, biting his lip to distract himself from the pain. His breath was shallow and constricted, and he was bleeding and burned.

Katara was there, her eyes closed, her chest no longer rising and falling. But he still sensed life within her.

The baby.

Quickly he withdrew his dagger and sliced open her stomach. There was not much time left for him either, but he could do this much.

The baby's eyes opened, revealing clear golden orbs. It did not cry but only stared at him, unblinking. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, it gave a frightful cry.

He set the child next to Katara and attempted to stand. He needed to hide somewhere, and quickly. He could hear his sister's shouts.

"Rest well," he whispered and crawled further back, disappearing among the rocks.

Azula entered the cave. She gazed around, and her eyes went wide. A dead woman, just beyond sight, her stomach ripped open, and a baby lying and crying beside her.

Men were by her side in a moment. She motioned for them to poke around and headed for the child.

"What's that?" one man asked.

"A baby, you dolt," she said as she cradled the child in her arms. "A girl-child." If the dead woman was the child's mother, that would mean she was…

She opened her eyes and stared up at Azula. Gold, almond shaped eyes. She was of the Fire Nation, though her skin was a bit pale. But it seemed the child had forced her way out of a dead woman.

"There's nothing here," a soldier said.

"He won't survive long. He was injured. I doubt we'll see him again. We need to head back."

"Of course."



Azula stared at the child in her arms. The child born from the body of a dead woman. The miracle child.

"Kyoui."

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Kyoui is, unless my sources are wrong, Japanese for miracle. Azula is the name of Zuko's sister. I really just wanted to say girl-child. Made my day better.

Six whole pages! Joy!

Hope you enjoyed the prologue. If you did, review and get ready for chapter one, 'cause it's pretty awesome too.

By the way, in one chapter, I've managed to kill off three out of four of the main characters.


	2. Chapter One

I'm going to say this now. I'm not an Avatar expert. Half the stuff in this chapter are made up out of my own imagination. **Any truth is pure coincidence.** Anything written in first person **not surrounded by quotations** is thought and will be separated from third person stuffs.

Somebody told me Zuko's sister's real name was **Zula**. My very reliable sources tell me it's **Azula**, so I'm sticking with that.

The Siege on the North Part 2 was like the greatest episode ever. I loved it so much (even though I only saw like half of it.) I really need to catch up on all the episodes. I've seen parts of them but not whole ones.

**Chapter Warning: **Grown up Avatars, fire/water mixes, gossiping maids, and time skips.

_Fire Water_

**Chapter One**_(Fifteen Years Later)_

Kyoui gazed into the bucket of water at her feet.

Show me something,

she thought,

Show me something.

"Kyoui!" came the dreadful shout of Kiama, her 'superior.' "Pay more attention to your work!"

She waited for Kiama to turn her back and stuck out he tongue.

(If wisdom came with age, maturity did not.)

Kyoui picked up the brush she was supposed to be scrubbing with and placed it in the water. Lazily, she scratched the surface of the floors and avoided passing guards.

The outside of the Fire Lord's palace was an obstruction of nature with huge grey walls and desolate and dreary windows. Stacks of smoke rose up around it, and guards were in nearly ever corrider. Inside, it was much brighter. And thanks to her it would be cleaner.

After an hour of pretending to scrub, Tempri was working beside her, and they began their chores.

"Have you heard the news?" Tempri whispered beneath Kiama's reproachful gaze.

"I haven't much time for news," Tempri whispered back.

"A boy named Shia Li started an earth-bending army. Soldiers massacred hundreds of villagers to find him."

Tales of bloodshed were old news. "There aren't even a hundred villages left. And for one to start an 'earth-bending army' one would need earth-benders. There are barely enough 'benders' left to start an army of anything. Someone spread a rumor, and the soldiers would kill an innocent boy to make sure they stood unopposed." She cast a quick and cautious look over her shoulder. Kiama was looking away. "Okay, watch this."

She placed her finger like a pendulum over the bucket of water

(Show me something.)

and twirled it slowly. The water began to stir, making waves like a small ocean. She twirled a bit faster, and a whirlpool began to spin about.

(Show me something.)

The whirlpool grew in size until it filled the entire bucket. A sliver of water began to snake its way into the air.

(Show me something.)

Tempri placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide. Suddenly, there was a wild clamor behind them, and Kyoui jumped, knocking the bucket over.

Guards were running wildly about. Some were running towards, other away, though which was towards and which away was uncertain. There was shouting, and a thunderous cry filled with grief and rage, so much so, Kyoui felt her heart thud a bit faster.

"What's going on?" Tempri asked Kiama.

"Nothing," she answered, "We should clear out. The floors can wait."

Kyoui was frozen to the spot. Who had made that monstrous sound?

"Come _along_," Kiama snapped sharply, grabbing her arm and yanking her away.

Kyoui glanced down at the spilled water as she was dragged away.

Show me something.

It never did.



"Come," Kiama said at dinnertime, "You've been summoned."

"Summoned where?" she asked, but Kiama gave no answer as she forced her along.

"Who is summoning me?" Kyoui pressed.

"Who do you think?" was the response before she was shoved through the carved wooden double doors and in to the most magnificent room she'd ever seen.

A long, crimson couch rested on a platform covered with gold pillows. He walls were glittering and golden, and paintings of great victories adorned them.

And suddenly, the Fire Lord was standing in front of her.

Kyoui stuttered and stumbled before dropping into a bow.

"It's alright," the Fire Lord said, "We have no need for formalities."

She was wearing a lightweight armor which she pulled off, revealing a white shirt and red long pants.

"Why-why have you summoned me here?"

She looked at her, her eyes gleaming with a secret. "I need your help with something. But I will come to that in a moment. First, how well have you mastered fire-bending?"

"Oh… oh…" Kyoui had not expected that. The truth was, she preferred water to fire, but she had a natural ability for both. "I never, um, get the chance to practice or learn."

"Alright then. I will teach you."

"Wh-what?" This was even more unexpected.

"Your name, Kyoui, do you know what it means? Don't look at me like that. Yes, I know your name. I know it quite well."

"I- My name is 'miracle.'"

"Correct. Do you know why you were named that?"

She shook her head.

"You were pulled out of the body of a dead woman. Or maybe you forced yourself out. I was never clear on the details. Anyway, I have no idea who your parents were. We found your mother already dead with no one else around. Yes, 'we.' I found you. I named you. And that is why you are here right now instead of cleaning the dinner plates.

"I was a child prodigy by the age of five. I mastered fire-bending by the age ten. By the time my brother was exiled, I was making up tricks of my own."

She paused for a moment, and Kyoui spoke.

"I hadn't realize you had a brother."

"I did. He was an idiot and a traitor. My father appointed me to kill him. It wasn't a year until after he died that I managed it.

"But the day I did kill him, I found you. You, I can tell, are destined for great things. You have power within you. I can feel it. There is so much I can teach you. I can teach you things only I know.

"Which brings me to my next point. You will accept these lessons, and you will pay for them. Your payment shall be simple: The Avatar, as I assume you know, is kept within the palace walls. Lately, he has become more… raucous. I thin if we have one person care for him instead of five guards, it might settle him down. You will be that person."

The grieving cry. She shivered.

"I will summon you tomorrow evening, but in the morning, come to the kitchen to collect the Avatar's breakfast."

There was no way she could refuse. Kyoui nodded, bowed, and left.



It was well past midnight and Kyoui was still awake. There was so much she didn't know about herself. For fifteen years she'd been waiting for something exciting to happen, but now that it was, she was worried.

She stared out her window, into the rain.

Show me something.

Rain danced around, trickling like a shower of teardrops. They tittered against the glass and seemed to laugh at her.

Show me something.

_What do you want to see?_

Anything.

_What?_

She had no answer to that question.



Aang stretched against his restraints. He was no longer the childish boy he had been. Now he was twenty-something (eight, he guessed, plus a hundred) and thin, but he blamed the latter on the lack of food.

For the past few days he'd been having visions. Or maybe dreams. He wasn't sure. All he knew: one person was haunting him. Katara.

He wondered if she was still alive.

Footsteps beyond t he doorway. He sighed. How many guards would he get this time? Ten? Thirty?

The door opened, and he caught a fleeting conversation.

"…But how long do I stay? I don't understand-!"

The doorway slammed shut.

A young girl now stood before him, looking at the door with a hopeless face. With a groan of frustration she turned to face him, her eyes closed in silent thought.

Aang started. This girl was an exact replica of Katara, only a little leaner, her face a little tighter, and, he realized as she opened her eyes, they were golden.

"Katara," he whispered, despite himself.

"No," she said, moving towards him, a bowl in her hands, "Kyoui."

Katara would be about thirty anyway. This girl looked fifteen.

"So you're the Avatar, are you?" she set the bowl down at his feet and knelt beside him, "I don't get what the big deal is. You look pretty harmless to me."

He tried to move his arms to grave the bowl.

She frowned. "Why'd you call me Katara?"

He slid the bowl over with his foot. She sighed and picked it up, holding it up for him.

"You won't be speaking then? Alright. I'll speak. How long has it been since you've had a civil conversation? Can you not move your hands?"

The last part was in frustration. He'd been trying to eat with little success.

"I'm not feeding you. Maybe I can just loosen your hand a bit."

She stood and stared at his restraints

"I suppose it'd be too much if I just let you free. Not that you could get past all those guards. You were trying to get free yesterday. I heard you."

She tugged at the restraint a bit and it came forward. With another tug, Aang could pick up the bowl and hold it to his face.

"There. Now, will you tell me who this Katara person is?"

He gave her an unreadable look and she made an indignant noise.

"Fine. Don't talk."

She picked up the glass of water she'd brought in with her and rotated her hand over it. He looked up in interest.

What was she doing?

A long strand of water peeked out over the glass and slithered around her fingers. She stared at it dully and let it work its way around her fingers before releasing it back into the cup.

"You're a-!"

His revelation was shattered as the door opened. Kyoui stood up and handed him the glass.

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving Aang alone.

He stared into the cup of water. There was something about this girl. He hoped to see her again.



Kyoui was sitting cross-legged on a pillow, three candles placed in front of her.

"The first lesson," Azula said, "is self-control. It's not enough to just throw fire around. You have to be able to conjure it, control it, and extinguish it."

She stared at the three candles, took a deep breath, and thrust out her fingers. Kyoui's skin prickled as the air around her grew hotter and the candles ignited. Azula steepled her hands. The flame on the candles grew immensely then fell, leaving nothing but smoke.

"There. Once you master that, we can move on. Try and light the candles. Bring out the fire within you."

Kyoui closed her eyes. Every person had each of the four elements within them; that was how one lived. But certain clans managed to master certain elements, thus dividing them. She was one of the Fire Nation, but her element seemed to be water. Still, there was fire within her. She could feel it as she searched within herself. It was a beast, raising its head and roaring. No, it was a snake, deadly and silent, ready to strike out. Slowly it uncoiled and slithered through her, settling in her fingers.

She thrust her hands forward as Azula had done, and heard the satisfied hiss of flame.

"Good. Try and make it grow."

This was harder. The snake inside her slithered through, searching for something. It clenched around her heart and dug inside. She felt anger flare up within herself; anger and frustration. Her eyes opened and she the flames of the candles licking the ceiling.

"Calm yourself. Draw it back in."

She tried. The snake inside her squirmed around her heart, and the flames grew higher.

Control. I control you. Listen to me.

The snake reared its head back and bared its fangs.

Stop. Go away.

Its grip loosened. The flames lessened.

"Your frustration is feeding it. Calm."

Calm. Water.

The snake slipped further.

The ocean. I can see the ocean.

The flames were little now.

Water beats fire.

The candles went out.

"Good," Azula said, but she was frowning. "We'll practice again tomorrow. You may leave."

Kyoui nodded and turned to go. The Fire Lord threw out her arm and the candles ignited again.

Show me something.

Kyoui left before they could answer.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Not quite as long as last time, but still good. I always think you should be able to scry with your element. She'll be doing that a lot.

I liked the idea of her animal being a snake. I like snakes.

Review, if you wouldn't mind. Might make the monkeys go away.


	3. Chapter Two

Have we been good while I was gone? Review and Santa will bring you a present.

**Chapter Warning: **Talk of an exiled prince, flying bison, and a clean Avatar.

_Fire Water_

**Chapter Two**

"What happened to your arm?" Kyoui asked.

Aang glanced self-consciously at his arm. It was burned, still sore after all these years. "It happened a long time ago."

"What happened?"

He didn't answer. She'd been trying to have a conversation with him for days now, but he remained silent. He still wanted to ask her how she moved the water, but decided it might be better if he ignored it. She never did it again.

"You never told me who Katara was," she said.

"You look like her. She's an old friend."

"I don't know a Katara. Was she Fire Nation?"

"No. I met her in a south Water Tribe. She was a water-bender."

Just like you.

"That's cool. So you're really the last air-bender? What about the next time the Avatar needs to be reincarnated as an air-bender?"

He shrugged.

"My friend Tempri told me a lot of tribes are going into hiding rather than be apart of the Fire Nation. Maybe there's a tribe of Air Nomads out there."

"That's like saying Fire Nation soldiers can't get into air temples."

"Tempri isn't known for checking her facts." She looked at him. "How do you get into an air temple?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, no one but an air-bender can reach the Air Temple. But fire-benders slaughtered the monks."

"You need a flying bison."

Her eyes lit up. "A flying bison? A real one? I thought that was another of Tempri's stories. You had a real flying bison?"

He nodded.

"That is so awesome! Did you fly it? Of course you did. Where did you go? What happened to it?"

He smiled. "We mostly just flew around trying to find masters to train me."

" 'We?' As in more than one, plural of 'I,' multiple people? Who else flew with you?"

"Katara and her brother?"

"Was Katara your girlfriend or something? You talk about her a lot?"

He tried to hide his blush. "No."

"So you were on the run from the Fire Nation, trying to master the four elements while balancing a love life." She'd obviously ignored his answer; she'd made him out to be a romantic hero.

"Katara and Sokka got us out of most situations."

"But you could fight. And fly. Everyone would've loved you. You're the Avatar."

"It's not like I was the most selfless person in the world."

"You're modest."

"No, I'm not."

She frowned. "Are the stories about you true? Could you really run so fast? You fought so many soldiers with no problem. …Are you really a hundred years old?"

"Older," he stated proudly, "And there were problems. I got captured a lot. By Zuko mostly."

"Who's-"

The door opened and a heave "Time's up" was grunted. Kyoui reluctantly got up and headed out. Before she left, she paused and turned to him. "I'll bring you food later." She turned and left.

◦◦◦

Tempri was hungry for gossip.

"What's he like?" she asked while they ran about the kitchen, pretending to help. Really Kyoui was there to steal food. No one would miss a loaf of bread and a few fruits.

"Who?" she asked absentmindedly as she dug through the pantry.

"The Avatar," Tempri sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Interesting. But he doesn't talk much. When he does it's about this Katara person." A pear would be good. Maybe he'd like an apple.

"Who's that?"

"Some water-bender he hung out with. I think he might be in love with her, but he denies it."

"Well that's boring. Did you hear the news?"

"No, probably not."

"A single earth-bender took out an entire army."

"He was probably fighting a few soldiers. Where'd you hear that?"

"A few soldiers were talking about it."

"Even the Fire Nation wants a hero. I heard a few soldiers considering to kill the Avatar just to get some excitement."

"Since the original plans went down the drain, there's nothing for them to do except raid."

Kyoui looked up from the loaf of bread she was slipping into her pouch. "What original plans?"

"The Fire Lord's plans," Tempri said, "You never knew? Oh. The previous Fire Lord had an idea to harness the power of this comet. He had all the plans and he was sure it would work, and so did everyone else. But a few days after they captured the Avatar, he just died. His daughter, the new Fire Lord was going to continue his plan, but he left no instruction behind. Only he knew how to bring the comet down. His daughter tried to figure it out, but that's the one thing she could never do. The comet passed, and so did the Fire Nations's chance at complete victory."

"What about her brother?"

"Brother? She never had a brother."

A cook came by and yelled at them to get out. They scampered away before more could be said.

◦◦◦

Kyoui shifted through the texts she had found. In all the most recent history books, there'd been no mention of Fire Lord Ouzi having a son. He had a daughter, the child prodigy.

What had been so bad that the prince had gotten his name erased from history?

She confessed her worry to the Fire Lord.

Azula frowned in her meditative stance.

"You've been snooping," she said.

"I've been… researching," Kyoui answered.

"He contradicted the ways of the Fire nation. He refused his punishment. After exile, he was given a task to return. However, he constantly went against the Fire Nation to complete the task."

"And you killed him?"

"It was my father's wish. If I went against him, I would have suffered the same fate as my brother."

"Oh."

Kyoui avoided the subject after that. But there was still something. Azula told her to forget it; what good could come from a dead prince?

After another session, Kyoui remembered her promise to return. The bread few pieces of fruit were still in her pouch; perhaps it wasn't too late to see Aang.

She headed down the corridor towards his prison and told the guards she was just going to bring him a bit of extra water (luckily she'd come prepared with a bucket of water and a glass.)

"It'll only take a bit," she said.

The guards opened the door for her. With an appreciative nod, she closed the door behind her and set the water down.

"Your back!" Aang sounded surprised.

"Must've taken a wrong turn," she grinned and set the water at his feet. "I figured you'd be bored without me."

He chuckled: the first happy sound she'd heard from him.

"Thanks," he said.

She nodded and picked up the bucket of water.

Show me something.

All she saw was Aang's reflection.

"You're a water-bender," he said.

"What!" she looked up quickly, "No! I'm not, I just…" She gave him a sheepish look. "Did I do it in front of you?"

He nodded.

"Sometimes I forget."

"You should be careful. How'd you learn water-bending anyway?"

She shrugged. "I just know it."

"You're Fire Nation though."

"I know. It's weird. I just naturally picked it up, and fire-bending comes as easily to me, though I've never practiced it before now."

"You… What about your parents?"

She shrugged again. "My mother died during childbirth-" (technically true)- "And I never knew who my father was."

"It's strange."

She glanced down into the bucket

(Show me something.)

and looked back at him. "You fought Fire Nation soldiers."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Did you ever hear of an exiled prince? I don't know his name, but it's been bugging me for a long while now."

Aang blinked. "Prince Zuko. I didn't know he was exiled."

"No one seems to know he existed. He's been erased. I don't know why."

"I couldn't be the one to tell you. All I knew was he was out to get me."

There was a loud bang from outside.

"I should leave. Until next time then." She pecked his cheek and turned to leave.

Aang watched her go. She was obviously the child of a fire-bender but she was too much like Katara. Not just in appearance, though that was the big one, not to mention that she was a water-bender. She had her spirit and her attitude; if she wasn't Katara, she was her daughter.

But there was her questioning Zuko. He had not thought of the prince in so long; they were no longer enemies.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head. He wouldn't worry about that now. There were more important things on his mind. Namely escape.

He had been planning to try again. It was torture to be kept in here, but now that he had met Kyoui, he wondered if he could postpone his escape for a while longer.

◦◦◦

"Look at this," Kyoui said as she dipped the cloth in the water. "You're filthy."

Aang tried to squirm away as she wrung the cloth and put it to his cheek. They'd let their conversations rest for a day as she had asked to clean him up.

(He'd die of disease. Then what would you do?)

"I don't need you to clean me," he pulled against his restraints. Damn them.

"I'm just going to wash your face," she giggled, "I suppose you think you're twelve."

He grimaced as she scrubbed his cheek.

"Does soap poison you? Perhaps it's better if I just use water. Or will you melt?"

He gave her a sarcastic smile.

"If I could scrub the arrow, would it come off?" she asked jokingly.

"How goes fire-bending?" he changed the subject disdainfully.

She frowned. "I don't like it much. There's a big bit on emotional control, but I'm promised I'll learn to breathe fire. You know fire-bending, don't you?"

"I learned."

"There's a lot of control involved."

"There would be in any element. Imagine if you were trying to make a wave and it became too fierce. Fire's just harder because you see it as destructive."

"I guess. It still takes a lot out of me."

"Fire's the only element I learned where it takes a lot of emotional balance."

She shrugged and dipped the cloth back in the water. "Do you know all the four elements?"

"I don't think I ever mastered earth-bending."

"Pity. They're the ones causing the most trouble."

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Give them hell."

She rubbed his neck with the cloth. "I'm not going any lower than this, so I expect you to clean yourself."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Or I could just dump the bucket on you."

He grimaced again. "I prefer you not to."

"So you've spent the last… how long?"

"Fifteen. Maybe sixteen."

"So you've spent the last fifteen-maybe sixteen years here, all alone, with barely enough food."

"Yep."

"You look awfully good for someone in that situation."

"I was raised by monks. Most monks fast for months."

"But unending loneliness?"

"I spent a lot of time jeering the guards."

"Fun."

He smiled. "It's definitely a break to have you taking care of me."

"Glad I could make your life one iota better."

He lowered his head, and his eyes drifted downward.

"There something wrong?" she asked as she let the cloth settle in the water.

"I was just thinking."

"A dangerous thing! You should stop before something happens."

He did not laugh. Silently she stood up and pulled the bucket back a bit.

"I did this yesterday. I thought I might like to show you."

He looked up as she began to move her hands in a silent dance. He had seen Katara do this once, when she'd been frustrated or upset. The dance was graceful and entrancing, and she looked like a snake tamer with no music. The water bobbed up lazily and she led it with her hands. The water twisted its way through the air, weaving around itself until it curled around Aang's leg. It climbed up until it brushed against his cheek. It continued to climb on top of his head, making a nice wet blob.

Kyoui let her hands drop, and water splashed all over him.

"Hey!" he shouted but smiled.

She laughed and picked up the dry rag and wiped his face.

"There we go," she chuckled, "That's what you get for thinking too hard."

Aang gazed at her for a moment then looked away as he felt the strong urge to kiss her. She dropped the rag back in the bucket and waved goodbye and left.

He felt more alone than ever.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Any Aang/Kyoui romance will be to compensate for the fact that I've missed any chance for Katara/Aang in this story. I don't mind, but I like both Zuko/Katara and Aang/Katara. It's all good as long as its not Sokka/Katara.

What I gots for Christmas:

_**A LAPTOP!**_

Harry and the Potters Christmas CD

A hat that makes me look like a cute little communist

Some less important stuff

Hope ya'll had a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday celebrate.

Butterbeer for all!


	4. Chapter Three

This fic officially has a new name. I never really liked _Fire Water_, so I changed it. Ainoko means crossbreed in Japanese, at least that's what my sources tell me. It works for the fic, don't you think?

A quick disclaimer: Anything alluding to the spirit world has been reconstructed from memory. Since my memory sucks, _it_ sucks. Please forgive me. I also want to apologize if Roku acts a bit weird. Complaints? Review.

**Chapter Warning: **Plots evil or no, someone takes a trip, flying bison, and the death of a loved one.

_Ainoko_

**Chapter Three**

Kyoui had a few hours before lunch. She'd been herded from her Avatar duties a bit early, and she was without chores. So she took to wandering the corridors.

She was in an old part of the palace. It was unnaturally dark and dusty, and she had the distinct feeling she shouldn't be there.

It was no matter. If anyone saw her she could tell them she was lost.

Most of the rooms looked unused. Dusty relics hung on the walls, doors creaked as she opened them to peer inside, and most of the objects seemed to be before the start of the war.

There's nothing here. I should go back.

But something made her pause.

One of the doors had the symbol of the Fire Nation carved into it. There was a giant lock, but it was covered in dust, and se felt it would break if she touched it.

It did.

I shouldn't go in.

She did.

The room was filled with symbols of the Fire Nation. A table with five red candles, all melted, sat in the corner. It was fairly normal. A chest sat against the wall, and everything looked neat and orderly. It was like nothing had been touched in ages.

Except for one thing.

A mask was resting on the bed, looking as if it had been carelessly thrown there. It was not cracked or molded like the other things in the room; she picked it up and looked at it.

It was a blue mask with devilish features. There was something about it… She quickly placed in her pouch. No one had come here in ages; it wouldn't be missed.

There was something about the room. She touched the chest lightly and considered opening it. What was it about this room?

The exiled prince.

Of course. It must be Prince Zuko's room. That's why it was kept back here. That's why it was untouched.

I so should not be in here.

She fled before she could think on it.

◦◦◦

Kyoui felt that the mask in her pouch would jump out all the way to see Aang. It wasn't until the guard closed the door behind her that she felt safe. With a sigh of relief she turned to greet Aang. She shrieked.

The arrow on Aang's head and his eyes were glowing. He was staring off as if he were in a trance.

What is going on?

◦◦◦

It had been ages since Aang had visited the spirit world. As calming as it was, there was something disturbing about not meaning to be there.

All around him was black: black ground, black trees, everything seemed covered in soot.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here," he said aloud, "Perfect."

He settled himself on the ground. Perhaps there'd be something o help him here, though it didn't seem likely.

A dragon lifted itself off the ground. Aang brightened immediately, and as it floated away he followed, hoping it would bring him answers. It stopped suddenly, and he looked around.

"You are having trouble?" he heard Avatar Roku's voice and jumped. Before him was a giant oak tree. The cracks running through the bark formed the figure of the ancient Avatar. "Or are you just lost?"

"Lost," Aang answered, "And confused."

"I would've thought you'd escape by now."

Aang frowned. Roku was normally there to help him, not goad him. "There are guards everywhere. I can't go a few feet without getting caught."

"Perhaps. But now you have outside help."

His heart sunk. "Kyoui."

"She is… valuable."

"I like her a lot," he murmured.

"The question is do you like her because she is herself, or because she reminds you of Katara?"

Aang blinked and hung his head. "It's… confusing." He had a suspicion it was because she was too much like Katara. He knew she wasn't, but at times he wished she was.

"You need to escape. The world cannot wait forever."

"I… I don't want to just use her."

"She will be of great help to you. If you escape, it would be wise to take her with you."

"…I'll try."

"Good. You should return. Someone is searching for you."

Before he could say anything else, Aang was flung back into the mortal world.

◦◦◦

"Aang?" Kyoui shouted frantically, "Are you okay?"

Aang closed his eyes and let out a breath. The glowing stopped and when he opened his eyes again, they were their normal color.

She threw her arms around him. "Aang! What happened? I thought you were, I don't know, zombie-fied or something! Your eyes were all glowy and-"

He stopped her. "It's okay. That's kinda what happens when I visit the spirit world."

A lot of good that did me.

"You sure? I mean you weren't moving, and you were glowing…"

"I'm fine. What'd you bring me?"

She gave him a relieved smile. "I snatched a few things from the kitchen, and, oh!" She pulled the mask from her pouch. "And I found this."

Aang's eyes went wide. "The Blue Spirit," he whispered.

"The what?"

"The Blue Spirit. Saved me once."

"The mask?" She stared at it as if it might get up and do a jig.

"…The person wearing the mask."

"Oh," she set it down, "Who was wearing it?"

For some reason he felt compelled not to tell her. "…I don't know. But he saved me when I was captured."

"You got captured?"

"Loads of times. I always got free though."

"Except this time."

Aang remembered Roku's words. With a shake of his head, he leaned forward.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head again. It wasn't like he could just confide an escape attempt in her. She was still Fire Nation. Most people in the Fire Nation seemed brainwashed.

"You're thinking again, aren't you," she warned.

He smiled at her. "Maybe."

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked at her curious gaze and grinned. "Know where I can find a flying bison?"

"You are befriending the Avatar," Azula said during their training session.

Kyoui was progressing faster that she could've hoped. There was still much to learn, but she learned it quickly.

"I might," she answered carefully, "Is it a crime?"

"Perhaps not, but it is a dangerous alliance."

"Will he hurt me?"

"No, but I do not take kindly to traitors."

Or maybe your brother would be here today.

"I do not plan to run off with him. It's not as if he can be smuggled out anyway."

"True. But even if you were to try and help him, he might try to use you. You would be left in the palace with guards pointing their swords at you."

"I don't plan on helping him."

Liar. Can they kill you for lying to the Fire Lord?

"Watch yourself," Azula said, "One day I might decide I don't like you as much."

Kyoui could feel that day growing closer.

◦◦◦

Kyoui entered the Avatar's prison, deep in thought. She handed him his food silently and set down the bucket of water.

"You okay?" Aang asked.

"Yep."

Liar.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Aang did not believe her. She didn't care too much.

She picked up the bucket of water and stared into it.

Show me something.

_What do you want to see?_

She thought.

Katara. Show me the Katara Aang loves so much.

She saw only her reflection. Except… it wasn't quite her. Nothing obvious beside her eyes' reflection: blue eyes instead of her gold ones.

Show me my mother.

The reflection did not change. She frowned. This was all in her imagination anyway.

Show me my father.

A light appeared, reflecting in the water from behind her. She turned around. There was a lantern hung against the wall.

Show me something.

The flame flickered.

Show me my father.

The flame grew against the glass.

"What are you doing?"

Kyoui jumped. The flame died. She'd nearly forgotten Aang was there.

"Nothing," she said, turning to him with a small smile, "Nothing."

◦◦◦

"I need to find a flying bison," Kyoui whispered to Tempri.

"I thought 'that's just a stupid story they made up to make the Avatar more heroic,'" she scoffed, mocking Kyoui's first response to the bison rumor.

"Yeah, well, it's not. Where would I find one?"

"Fire Nation soldiers keep prizes of their victories. A flying bison would be a pretty big prize. Ever think of looking in the animal pens?"

Kyoui decided to ignore her smugness.

"Why are we looking for one?"

"They sound cool. I'd like to see one."

Tempri nodded and stood. "So do I. Come on."

They snuck past the guards and hurried through the pens. Most of the animals were strange oddities from other lands, displayed like trophies. They were small at first, but they grew as they continued on.

"How big do you think a flying bison is?" Tempri asked uncertainly.

"About the size of a bison."

"Oh." She paused. "How big's a bison?"

Kyoui sighed and ignored her.

"You don't think-"

She shushed her. "Do you hear that?"

They quieted. There was a low moan, like an animal in pain. Kyoui shuddered.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Tempri asked.

It sounded again, a throaty howl just beyond them. Kyoui gave a silent nod and walked towards the noise; Tempri followed instantly. They peered around the corner to see a huge white mass of fur. Kyoui gasped as she saw the brown arrow across the creature's forehead.

"That's it," she whispered.

They held their breath as two Fire Nation soldiers stepped forward, brandishing two long spears. They circled the creature dangerously.

"What are they…?"

The soldiers lifted their spears and plunged them deep into the creature. The animal cried out in pain. Tempri let out a small cry, and Kyoui felt tears fill her eyes as the dirty white fur of the animal stained red.

A third soldier stepped in front of them, and they jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked fiercely.

They bowed their heads.

"W-we were lost," Tempri said quickly, "We thought we could cut through the animal pens, but we were wrong. Is there a way out?"

The soldier cast them a reproachful glance, but he seemed to buy the story. He pointed to a nearby exit, and they quickly fled.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

I don't think that was Appa. I couldn't remember if all bison had an arrow on their head or just the Avatar's. I'm gonna assume all.

Next chapter: Crazy shit is happening, and someone gets a horrifying revelation. (Well, what's more horrifying is that someone tries to kill this person over it but… I've said too much.)


	5. Chapter Four

_Ainoko_

**Chapter Four**

Kyoui did not tell Aang what she had seen, and he did not seem to notice her downcast disposition. She went about feeding him as if nothing had happened.

Azula, however, knew something had.

"Your attacks are weak," she noted as they sparred, "Something's distracting you."

"Nothing," she answered monotonously. Or, it would've been if she hadn't hurled a fireball at her.

"You lie. No matter. Push everything aside and fight."

Help.

The snake inside lifted its head.

Help me battle.

It crawled through her. It had grown longer. Its head stroked her heart; its body filled her.

_You're angry. Deep down inside I can feel it._

Her arms and legs began to move on their own accord. With a huff of effort, she flew a fireball at Azula, knocking her off her feet. Quickly she moved in for the kill, stopping an inch above her face.

She had won.

"Very good," Azula said, a low growl in her voice, "Hopefully you can do the same tomorrow. You may leave."

Kyoui took a moment to calm herself. The snake had disappeared, hidden itself inside her. And she was victorious.

But she had a very good idea that the beast inside Azula would rear its head soon enough.

◦◦◦

Aang had had a dream. He couldn't remember much of it, but he did remember Katara had been telling him something. He'd woken up angry and confused.

Something bad was coming.

Kyoui entered, her face unusually distressed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm just tired."

He opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it, thinking better of it. Something had shifted in the past few days, and since then she'd been… distracted. Perhaps it was her lessons, wearing her down.

She did not speak as she set down his food. She sat down in front of him, staring intently.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the Avatar," she sated as if he hadn't known. Much like the monks had said it, but she ignored the dramatic flair.

"Yeah… I'd noticed…"

"You're the _Avatar_," she repeated as if it were finally sinking in. She sounded too much like Katara. "You're this," she threw her arms out, "big huge worshipped symbol of ultimate balance and peace, and you're just sitting here," her arms flailed out again, "Like a prisoner or something!"

He decided not to point out that he _was_ a prisoner or something.

"I mean, the Fire Nation just decides to _overthrow_ the basic balance of things? Are we complete idiots?"

Quite possibly.

She sighed and hugged her knees. "There's gotta be…something…"

What was she on about?

"You can't have one ultimate element; there's no order. Nature would collapse into itself."

She looked at him for a moment as if expecting an answer. He merely stared back, asking for an explanation with his gaze.

"Never mind," she stood up with a yawn. "I'm tired. I'll try and come tomorrow morning."

She left with a wave and another yawn. But Aang sensed neither of them would get much sleep that night.

◦◦◦

Azula tapped her fingers together and gazed into the flames. Things were not turning out as she had planned, or perhaps better, she wasn't really sure. Perhaps she'd expected it. She'd suspected it, of course, but she'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. But she had to. All traces of her brother must be destroyed, and this was one more thing.

The flames grew and she calmed down.

"Good evening," Kyoui said behind her. Azula stood up and turned to face her.

"We're going to learn something new today," Azula said, "Sit down.

Kyoui nodded and sat. Instantly she was suspicious. Azula was in much too good a mood.

"I told you I had no idea who your parents were, correct?"

Kyoui nodded apprehensively.

"Hm… It seems I've lied to you Kyoui. I have a very clear idea of whose child you are, and it's only becoming more obvious."

Kyoui started. She'd never _really_ wondered too much about her heritage; she knew what she needed to know. But she was curious. Still, this seemed like a 'if I tell you I'm going to have to kill you' kind of thing. Her chances were pretty good on that.

"I'm sorry to say this, my dear miracle child, but you seem to be a direct descendent of my idiot brother."

For a brief moment her world stopped. This could go two ways, she realized: one, she was recognized as the child of nonexistent prince and possibly be killed for being associated with him, or two, Azula could kill her right here and now, leaving out all the dirty work. Hell, she was a servant girl. Only two people would miss her, one of them a servant girl just as easily silenced, and the other a prisoner with a tongue that wouldn't be too hard to cut out.

She would have to play her cards carefully.

"Are-are you sure?" she stuttered. The closest example she would ever have was the Fire Lord, and she wasn't even sure how accurate that was. For all she knew, she had all her attributes or none at all.

"I do apologize for this," Azula stated, "But you see, all traces of my brother must be extinguished. I simply cannot allow his memory to live."

Kyoui felt the snake inside lift its head.

If there was ever a time I needed help, now is it.

"I am truly sorry this must be done. You were a wonderful student."

The next thing Kyoui saw were flames.

◦◦◦

Kyoui scrambled into the corridor. She'd barely missed that fireball; her hair was singed! Pushing aside two guards she made a sharp turn, nearly skidding the wrong way.

"STOP HER!"

She heard the frightful shout of the Fire Lord and, despite her situation, grinned. This was turning out to be messier than Azula wanted.

Three guards blocked the entrance to Aang's prison. She ran straight into one, sliding on the slippery floor.

Water nearby. Good.

"Hi," she said to the guard she'd run into, yanking his sword out of its sheath, "Can I borrow this?"

They instantly turned to her. Quickly she made a sliding motion with her hands and the water on the floor welled around their feet. As they scrambled after her, they slipped and fell, knocking into one another. Kyoui dodged into the Avatar's keep.

"Kyoui! What's-"

She sliced through his restraints and he fell backwards. Technically, he'd been standing on his feet for the last fifteen years of his life, and he wasn't exactly the steadiest walker.

"No time to explain," she said quickly, "Bunches of guards chasing me. I know where the flying bison are. Follow me."

"Um…" Aang was confused, even more so when she hurried to the wall behind them. A few boxes graced its presence, but for the most part it was bare.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "I thought the exit was-"

"First of all, that exit, not an option. Secondly, there's an opening back here somewhere. I've been feeling a draft in here, and you don't have any windows."

For the first time Aang noticed it too. A soft wind brushing his ankles; there had to be an opening somewhere.

"Yes!" she cried, pushing aside a box, "Found it!"

The hole was not large, and the drop looked steep. But as the shouts grew louder on the other side of the door, they had little choice.

Kyoui motioned sheepishly. "You first then."

◦◦◦

The hole was not large, but large enough. Aang was thin enough to fit through (a happy day in his malnutritioned lifestyle), and Kyoui slid through easily after him. They managed to stop their fall halfway though by landing on a roof beneath them. They quickly climbed down, and Kyoui led him to the animal houses.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" he asked uncertainly. Yes, he was finally escaping. He'd gotten farther with Kyoui than he had in his last two hundreds times. But they were hardly in the clear yet, and snooping around the palace did not sound smart to him.

"No," she answered, dodging between pens. "But we're with animals, so it can't be too far off."

There was a slow moan, and she smiled, motioning for him to follow. Peeking around the corner, she stepped out, presenting Aang with a not-so-white bison. Judging by the arrows on his head, there was a good chance that he could fly.

Aang's face brightened. It was not Appa (he was probably dead by now), but it _was_ a flying bison. He stepped forward to pat the dirty creature and tripped. The bison looked up curiously and so did Aang.

A metal chain clamped tightly around the bison's leg, holding it down. Kyoui frowned and held up the chain.

"I can't cut through it."

The animal rolled over, tugging on the chain. It rattled and Aang realized something.

The chain was being held down by a wooden stake.

Quickly he and Kyoui tugged at the wooden spike with all the strength they could muster and fell back as it came loose. Yes, it was still around the bison's leg, but at least it could get away.

Aang hurried to the bison's side, urging the animal to stand upright. Once it did, he climbed on, helping Kyoui to do the same.

"Come on boy," Aang urged the creature, "Let's go."

The animal nodded its head and kicked off the ground, rising into the air. Kyoui held onto Aang they took off; she'd never flown before. But Aang let out a wild _whoop_ and the creature sped off, shaking off years of captivity.

The Avatar was free again.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

He he! Aang's free! But the story's not over yet. I've got a few surprises up my sleeve!


	6. Chapter Five

I would've updated earlier, but I refuse to update this unless I'm at least a chapter ahead, and I was a chapter behind.

**A few notes so no one kills me for this chapter:**

Um… Right… Well… I bring back a very important character in this chapter… and I'm not quite sure how he came out. So…. Don't hurt me if you don't like… Please…? I tried to make him as in-character as possible, but we've kind of seen him with that playful side, so I'm sure you're willing to forgive. (I hope.)

**Chapter Warning: **Fire, dead people, badly portrayed characters, and someone's got issues

_Ainoko_

**Chapter Five**

Fire Nation ships would be on them in n time. They flew as fast as they could through the night and had to rest in the morning. Escaping tired you out, especially if it was successful.

They settled on an island. They could sleep for the day, eat something, and continue on. They had to get far if they wanted to escape.

They landed carefully, hiding the bison (which Aang had named Appa out of pure habit) carefully in the forestry. The island was rather large and held a good-sized wood area. Wandering through it, they found a cave and decided to rest in it, instantly regretting their decision.

The cave was rank, and Aang felt the need to vomit. He recognized the scent: a dead body. Whether it had been their long or not was undecided, but it didn't matter. It might mean more people lived on the island.

"You're going in there to check out a dead body?" Kyoui asked in disbelief, "You are such a boy."

He only flashed her a grin and stepped inside, holding a cloth over his face. Kyoui sighed and stepped after him, following his example. They did not have to go far to see the body. It was propped against the wall, mostly skeleton with dried bits of meat hanging off the bones. Clothes clung to the lifeless corpse, familiar clothes, Aang thought. A pendant rested around its neck, a familiar one…

Aang reeled back.

It… it couldn't be. The necklace… the clothes… surely someone else would have had the exact same articles… No…

"Aang? What's-"

Something hit him in the back of the head, and Kyoui shrieked. Another clang, this time towards her, and she dropped, unconscious before she hit the ground. He himself had fallen and was loosing consciousness fast.

Darkness.

◦◦◦

Light.

Kyoui blinked and groaned. A fire was crackling before her. Something had knocked her out… Something had knocked Aang out and turned on her… _Someone_…

They were not alone.

….

Silence.

She waited with baited breath. She could feel Aang beside her, squirming. Her hands were free; why as she tied up?

They were in a dark cave, barely lit by the soft glow of the fire. The silence grew longer, and Kyoui took that as the okay. Quickly she sat up and turned to Aang who as indeed tied up. She didn't have her sword with her anymore, but maybe…

Taking in a small breath, she stared at the fire. Slowly, she led a tiny ball of it towards her and let it burn away Aang's rope. He jumped up and yanked off his ankle ropes.

"We have to get out of here," he whispered.

But in their way was a strange shadow, holding a weapon at them.

◦◦◦

He had not seen people in so long…

Of course the first people to appear were the Avatar and his new companion. They had wandered into _her_ resting place, the one place he'd refused to enter on the whole damn island. Just his luck that they chose there to go first.

He'd gotten a good look at her. She'd looked so similar… As he'd taken them back, he'd realized it _had_ to be her, and he wondered how to take this news.

He pointed his broadsword dangerously at them. He had no intention of harming them; he only wanted to make them stay. Sixteen years ago (was it sixteen? Days were hard to count) he'd rescued _her_ from the Avatar's side, and sixteen years later here was her clone, right back were _she'd_ started.

The Avatar stepped forward, taking in a deep breath, his cheeks bulging. He knew what was coming next; as the Avatar let out the breath in a full gale force wind, he duck-rolled closer to the fire, thrusting his hands out instinctively as a counterattack. Fire shot forward, and the Avatar dodged it, pulling the girl with him as he ducked out of the way.

This was not going quite as he planned. Then again, what had expected after knocking them out?

He pulled himself up, stretching out his palms in the sign for a truce. The Avatar simply twirled his hands, making a whirlwind. He was pushed back, slammed into the cave wall.

He felt the light shed over his face, and heard the horrified gasp as he was recognized.

This was not his day.

◦◦◦

Aang stared in horror at the person before him. It couldn't be… First the body and now this…

He was getting a headache.

The person stood up, raising his arms. The scarred left eye, the arrogant stance, the fact that he'd seemed able to predict his moves…

Zuko.

And that had most definitely been Katara's body in the cavern.

Rage overtook him and he jumped from conclusion to conclusion. He put it together any situation he could that ended with a dead Katara and a live Prince Zuko. His fists were shaking as Zuko stood straight.

Kyoui watched this with a mix of horror and interest. She knew three things: 1) This man had knocked them out; 2) he was a fire-bender; 3) Aang looked ready to rip his head off.

"…Aang…" she whispered, but he'd already sent forward another attack. But it was not wind he threw at the mysterious man, but fire.

Things seemed to go in slow motion until the stranger caught the ball of fire thrown at him and flung it back. Instinct seemed to take hold of the two as they danced around each other, firing attacks.

Kyoui was confused. One: the stranger had attacked them and tied Aang up. Two: he seemed to be attacking Aang defensively. Three: it wasn't like he tied _her_ up…

Aang hurled himself at Zuko who caught him by the collar and pinned him down. He blew into the ground, causing him to rise back up and aimed a kick at the prince who dodged it, dropping to the ground and kicking out his other foot, which knocked him down.

This was getting out of hand.

Kyoui looked around. What could she do? She didn't want Aang hurt, but she didn't want to hurt the stranger (mostly to find out _why_ he'd knocked them out.)

We are in a cave. Caves are usually damp. Why isn't this cave…?

She growled in frustration as a droplet of water hit her nose.

…Okay, so it _is_ damp.

With a serious expression she raised her hands and dropped them. A thousand water droplets fell at once, and for one brief moment, it rained. Her plan worked as the men stopped fighting and looked at it. Though it did backfire in two ways: the fire sizzled out, leaving blackness beyond the outside, and now she was soaking wet.

She wasn't focusing on this though. She was standing over them threateningly.

"You two will stop fighting now!" she shouted like a mother at her children.

The two blinked, and, suddenly, the scarred one began laughing. They looked at him, bewildered.

"You…" he said between breaths, "Are definitely… her…"

Kyoui raised an eyebrow. "Definitely who?"

He stood, ignoring the glare from Aang. "Kyoui, isn't that what she called you?"

"How do you know my name?"

He bowed, a bit more playful than they'd expected. "I apologize for my rudeness. I never did learn to lighten up."

She regarded him questionably. "I repeat: how do you know my name?"

"Stories, news, whatever I could scrounge. Passing trips stop here; you can learn a lot overhearing conversations. I knew she picked you up, but I never would've guessed she'd keep you this long. Then again, I assumed I was going to die. I've lasted fifteen years longer than expected.

Things were slowly starting to fit together in Kyoui's mind. Still there was the question of…

"Who are you?"

"I believe he can answer that."

Aang stood, pushing past him and stepping beside her. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Am I? I'm also supposed to not exist. My sister's doing on both accounts. Maybe I'm a ghost."

Sister…?

Something clicked in Kyoui's mind and she leaned past Aang, interested. "Are you Prince Zuko?"

He laughed again, and Aang frowned. "No longer prince, I'm afraid. Then again I'm no longer a person, am I? I guess my ghost theory doesn't work since your attack hurt like hell."

Aang glared. Kyoui's eyes went wide when she remembered…

I'm Zuko's daughter…

She glanced at Aang.

This cannot end well…

"The body," Aang said bitterly, "Whose was it?"

Zuko paused, his expression dimming. He looked at Kyoui, a sadness in his eyes. "There's something in there that belongs to you. I haven't been able to touch her body, but now it shouldn't matter."

"Who is it?" Aang repeated through gritted teeth.

Zuko turned to him, matching his glare. "I have a feeling you already know."

Aang let out a growl and grabbed Zuko by his collar. A long time ago, Zuko had been a good foot taller, and a great deal stronger. Now they were equal height, and it didn't take much for Aang to lift him off the ground an inch.

"What did you do to her?"

Kyoui had lost track of the conversation. She grabbed Aang's shoulder and tried to get him to let Zuko down.

Zuko seemed undaunted by Aang's threatening voice. He glared down at him and answered, "Nothing."

Aang dropped him. "You're lying."

"Am not," he crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "I did nothing to hurt her. You assume I did because you hate me."

"THEN WHY IS SHE DEAD?" Aang was panting now, shaking in fury.

"Sometimes it happens. She died giving life. It's the natural order of things."

Aang blinked. Katara had been pregnant? Katara had given birth? Katara had fallen in love with someone else?

Unless she hadn't fallen in love…

He eyed Zuko with pure loathing. "What did you do to her?"

"Back with all this assuming. Let me repeat: I. Did. Nothing." Zuko was angry now.

"Then I suppose she got pregnant on her own!"

His face hardened. "You assume that the only way for her to get pregnant by me is rape. You're hardly facing the facts, probably because you do not know them."

Kyoui listened intently. She had a feeling they were talking about the dead woman they'd found, and she had a feeling that woman had been her mother. Yet, why did this anger Aang so? Unless… Had her mother been… Katara?

"Are you trying to tell me she loved you?" Aang asked incredulously.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"She loved me, but not fully."

This was breaking point for Aang. He let out a slur of words, none of which could be deciphered fully, but they gave off the impression of words one did not normally use in civilized conversation.

"Perhaps the little one should cover her ears," Zuko smiled.

Aang calmed himself. "And she…" he took a breath, having wasted all his on cursing, "…She died during childbirth?"

Zuko's smile faded. "In the early part of the birthing process. Somewhere before the baby was actually born."

His gaze rested on Kyoui.

"That means the child's dead, right?" Aang said.

"Aang…" Kyoui started, not breaking her gaze from the former prince's.

"That means there's not another _you_ in the world."

He relaxed a bit. Kyoui rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang…" she tried again.

"The child didn't die," Zuko said, some finality to his words, "In fact, she seems alive and well to me."

Aang blinked once, twice. "What does that…?" He turned to Kyoui, a look of shock dawning on his face. "You're…"

"Aang," Kyoui said, "I'm _his_ daughter, and I'm starting to think… The first thing you said to me was that I looked like Katara…"

"Did Azula tell you?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, right before trying to kill me."

"She does that. I suppose that's why you ran away."

Kyoui nodded. Aang was still between disbelief and anger.

"You look tired. Get some rest. I'll bring back food."

He brushed past them, leaving them alone.

◦◦◦

"Aang…"

Please stop staring at me.

The Avatar stared at her with a mix of horror and distaste.

"Please, Aang."

I don't like that you're staring at me like that.

Silence passed between them. She sighed.

"I'm _tired_, Aang. I nearly got killed and had to save you. We flew all night. I'm going to sleep."

He stared.

"Aang, I'm serious. If you keep staring at me, I'm going to poke your eyes out."

Stare.

"You're acting like this is a big deal. It's not."

That snapped him out of it. He turned from her, glaring at the floor.

"This is a huge deal."

"Whatever, Aang. I'm going to sleep."

She curled up on the blankets Zuko had left for them and closed her eyes.

This was a huge deal. Even if Aang refused to admit it, he had loved Katara. Perhaps love was a strong word, but it was definitely what he'd felt. Now he had to learn that she had been swept up by his enemy, and had his child, who just happened to be his latest love interest.

Ugh. He was getting a headache.

◦◦◦

Kyoui was still asleep when Zuko returned. Aang did not speak, only glared at the ground. Zuko did not seem to notice; he didn't even seem to notice them. He sat down and closed his eyes, and after a moment Aang wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

"I said she didn't love me fully," he said suddenly, and Aang glanced between him and the floor.

He said nothing and repeated the word bastard over and over again in his head.

"She still loved you."

Blink. Sigh.

"I still hate you."

Zuko grinned. "How long have you been dwelling on that?"

"Two hours I think."

Kyoui stirred and rolled over, her eyes half open. "What's for lunch?"

◦◦◦

Azula was furious. How had one simple girl eluded capture so easily? It didn't matter. They would soon catch her and…

Her eyes went wide. It couldn't be…

A grin. It seemed the girl's legacy would end in the same place her father's had.

**Authoress Notes:**

I have an unhealthy obsession with killing off main characters and bringing them back.

So, hopefully Zuko wasn't too out of character for you.

And did you see the last episode::Jumps up and down in joy:

The newest season of Avatar has inspired me to write more, so I'll try and update Broken. So far, not going so well.

But I'm getting into Danny Phantom fanfiction, so check that out if you feel the need.


	7. Chapter Six

I'm far too easily distracted.

**Chapter Warning: **Evil princesses, the death of a loved one, escaping, and family members

_Ainoko_

**Chapter Six**

"What's this?"

Aang felt his heart jump a bit. "It's Katara's necklace."

Kyoui took the necklace and pulled it over her head.

"She told me it was an heirloom," Zuko said. "It seemed the proper thing to do to give it to you."

"What about this necklace?" Kyoui asked. She held up the crudely made pendant.

"That's the one I gave her," Aang answered quietly.

She lifted it over her head and smiled. "Cool. What now?"

"I guess we wait until night."

"That's boring."

"Sunset's a few hours off. You should get some sleep until then."

Kyoui touched her new possessions carefully. She'd slept most of the day. When she'd awoken, Aang and Zuko had reached a grudging truce—at least grudging on Aang's side. Of course Zuko had helped greatly, pointing out exactly where they were and the best way to avoid being found. Once Avatar sightings were up, though, they'd have to be even more careful.

Kyoui suspected a bit of paternal instinct at work.

She also wanted to stay, just a little bit. But she knew Aang was ready to go, and she didn't want to be left behind. How often did one get a chance to travel with the one and only Avatar?

---

Azula cursed loudly. She was _this_ close to pushing someone overboard, and the crew was keeping good distance.

"What do you mean we can't dock?"

She shoved the captain angrily and let out a growl.

"I think you underestimate the situation. I suggest you rethink."

The captain frowned at her back. Whomever they were following, they'd pay hell once the Fire Lord caught up with them.

---

It was dark.

And it was much easier to see the flames from the ship docking to the east.

"We screwed yet?" Kyoui asked.

"Maybe…" Aang answered. "We could sneak away."

"What if they find—"

"I doubt they will," he said sharply and ran forward to the place they hid Appa.

She frowned but followed closely. Zuko had run off somewhere…

She paused and stopped. "Aang."

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling."

---

Azula took three steps onto land and already knew something was wrong. She pointed the men towards the cave and made her own path.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

There was someone nearby, and she turned carefully.

"_Does the little princess want to play?"_

The tone was a bit too jolly for her liking. She took a step back, stance ready to fight.

"Show yourself," she said sharply.

"It's cowardice to hide. That's what we were taught."

Her expression turned to surprise. She recognized the voice. But it couldn't be…

She felt the oncoming heat of the fireball and quickly dispersed it. She could see him in the trees, smiling down at her like a Cheshire cat.

Her expression hardened. "A ghost and nothing more." But she could feel the palm of her hands stinging with the misplaced attack.

"Blaming your problems on specters?" He jumped down, the levity leaving him at once. Yes, this was the Zuko she remembered.

This is your end, brother.

"You escaped death the first time," she grunted and made an arching motion with her arm. "But not again."

A whip of electric energy formed and she struck him. He dodged, just barely, and moved to knock her over. She was too quick, kicking him in the gut and sending him back. He lunged again, sloppily, and she easily side-stepped him.

"Did you see your daughter, Zuzu?" she asked innocently. "Certain family traits, considering the treason and all."

She's just taunting. Ignore.

"I'm the bad child?" He gathered up a fireball, thrusting it at her. Another string of electricity reached out to grab him, and he quickly dodged it. "I know the truth. Why the fire Lord died barely a day after the Avatar's capture."

She grinned, giving another array of attacks. He barely managed to avoid them. "Did you figure it out? I knew you would. But where is the proof in an exiled prince. No one dares speak your name. You're nothing more than a phantom! You don't exist! I've wiped you from the earth!"

Her attacks were getting more desperate. Was she scared? Had her ghosts come back to haunt her?

"Everyone knew! You spent half of your time looking over father's plans and telling him they were too kind! You set up your own strategies to defeat his own. The only good thing he'd thought up, I believe you said, was the idea to harness the power of the comet."

"SHUT UP!" She gave a scream of rage. Flames spurted from her finger tips like angry claws. She'd loss too much of her concentration to use her personal powers. "What do you know? The prodigal son? Hardly. You were too caught up in your own vendetta that you forgot you wanted to come home! _I _was the proper child to become ruler, just as father was chosen over uncle!"

He easily quelled the flames around him, snaking them towards her like darts. "I remembered my country. I remembered my people! You and father were so ambitious, you destroyed anyone who got in your way. That's why you killed him. You killed the Fire Lord."

She paused, her composure returning. She smoothed down her hair, flexing her fingers. "So what? You'll not get a confession out of me. Did you think that would worry me? Do you think you can bring me in by my own darkness? No, brother. There are no ghosts here. Just decomposing bodies of traitors and conspirators. The good guys don't win all the time. This just isn't your day."

With a horrific battle cry she ran forward, power sparking at her fingertips. Zuko fought back, blocking attack after attack and returning with one of his own. She pushed him back against the trees, and he kept his ground.

Zuko could feel his body giving out. This was too much exertion, too much he hadn't done in too long. But he couldn't just give in. If it took his own death he would kill his sister. Azula would pay for her crimes in blood.

He managed to grip her shoulders. With a simple twist he turned her topside, and she crashed against the ground. She caught a kick to his shoulder before landing, then swept his legs out from beneath him. In a quick flourish she hit him with an electric blue whip, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Scream all you want," she hissed, digging her nails into his skin. "The pain won't go away."

Ghosts can't feel.

She pressed her palm against his chest, and he felt something drive into it. She withdrew, smiling, showing off the blade hidden in her arm.

"Are you still human enough to bleed?" she asked, raising the blade out, holding it threateningly.

He grabbed her wrist and drove the knife into herself. In his weak state he could barely manage a steady shot and hit her shoulder blade. She growled, threw him back, and slammed the blade into his stomach.

"I guess even ghosts have some life in them. Goodbye, brother."

In the distance, he though he saw Katara.

---

Kyoui suppressed a cry.

No.

_No._

Aang grabbed her wrist, and she held a hand over her mouth to stop her scream.

"He's dead," he whispered.

Remorse layered his tone. For a moment, he wondered back to when he was twelve and still naïve.

"_Could we have been friends?"_

He caught himself smiling.

"_The minute you got your self-righteous head out of your ass."_

"Come on," he said softly. "I know where we should go."

She nodded and let him lead.

---

Azula groaned, staring at her dead brother. Of course the bastard had managed to leave his final mark. She stared at his face for a long, long time, and blinked.

I'm not…

She touched a finger to the corner of her eye.

…Crying?

She was losing it. The sooner she got this damn girl out of her way, the sooner she could go back home.

Perhaps there was something still within the princess that kept her human. She'd always been violently cruel, and even when paternal blood had spilled over her hands, she hadn't felt so…

I hate you.

It was a silent thought to the corpse. Then, with a shake of her head, she turned away and continued her mission.

---

The bison lifted silently and easily into the air. The moon wasn't even out; there was nothing to give them away. It would be swift flying until morning, where they would have to find refuge somewhere else.

Aang held the reigns tight in his hands. The sky was cold, and uncurling the fingers might be more of a chore. He stared at them a while, waiting for something he wasn't quite sure of. Kyoui was huddled in a blanket in her own corner, her eyes open but unseeing. The glint of tears shone in the starlight. Like this, she didn't look like Katara, like Kyoui, like anyone but a lost little girl, desperate to hide from it all.

Aang knew some good places to hide.

---

Kyoui stirred. "Where are we?" she muttered, looking down. All she saw was ocean.

"We're gonna reach the Earth Kingdoms soon," Aang announced.

"Oh, okay. What are we going to do there?"

Aang thought for a moment. Kyoui almost thought he didn't hear the question, until he turned around and smiled.

"I've got friends."

**Notes:**

I hope they're still friendly.

Okay, so I really wanted to get this chapter, because we all agree how amazing it is, right? (::martyred::) So it's shorter than most of the other chapters. I'm sorry I'm getting lazy.

So, before, I had all the story in one notebook. Then I stopped writing in the notebook. Which means all further words will probably be written straight on the computer. I don't know what effect that'll have, but let's hope it's still good.

The main reason I didn't finish is because I didn't know what else to do! We've freed the Avatar (check), we've uncovered some dirty little secrets (check), and then I got your hopes up before crushing them (check). What else could I possibly do? I didn't want to bring anymore dead characters back to life, because I've used that gimmick. Go me. Then I remembered there were other characters in the story.

Duh.

And there were some characters we didn't know about when the story started that have shown up. Which means one of our favorite characters (or one of my favorite characters) will swoop in to save the day.

And there's a pairing I can't resist putting in, but you'll see about that later.

On a completely unrelated note, I'm looking at the map of the world, and the creators are geniuses! Ba Sing Se and Lake Laogai has been there _the entire time._ Holy fuck!

Though I can't quite figure out where the Kyoshi islands are. I want this story to be as accurate as possible. This is proving hard with my short attention span. I'm pretty sure I know where most of the stuff is, but still…

**Alright, time to review.**


End file.
